User blog:Boy-Yo/*SPOILERS* So... the new episodes...
I'm sure some people have seen the new episodes by now. If not, there will be Spoilers. Again, SPOILER ALERT So, about the new episodes... I'm not sure about you guys... but I was underwhelmed. That's not to say I hated them, but considering so much potential, and how long it took to even get these episodes... it almost felt like it wasn't worth it. You may disagree with me, but at least let me go through and explain why I feel the way that I do. Final Exams I liked the beginning and most of the ending. The middle, however, just felt rushed. Parts like character motivations and answers we got just seemed too quick in places, like Elodie coming back for Enid, the explanation for what Chip Damage is, and Sparko deciding to not go to P.O.I.N.T. anymore. I thought the ideas weren't bad, but it felt kind of rushed. I think this episode could have benefitted a bit from being a two-parter. That way things could get fleshed a little more. Although, this episode still has the problem with Enid now leaving P.O.I.N.T. Prep. While it made sense in the context of the story, and it would feel odd to have Enid not at the bodega, considering the other episode that pushed back the status quo, it felt a little like a step backwards. Still, I do like how Enid goes to her path while Elodie goes to hers while still reconciling. Elodie still believing in what Chip is made for, being someone people can look up to, and then saying that she will be real... that was actually pretty good. I am slightly curious about what Foxtail is planning now, which is probably hinted at within the next few episodes, but I am not exactly as excited to see what she has, unless it looks really awesome. Soda Genie This one... is the worst of the bunch. Heck, I might even go as far as to say this might be the worst of the season. This one felt like filler, but I've seen funnier filler. Matter of fact, some filler episodes at least give some time for side characters to shine, or hint at a possible story element. This just has none of those qualities to me, not to mention that Citrus Twist was an unappealing character in my opinion. I guess the only thing kind of interesting was seeing Enid's knowledge in some mystical creatures and attempting to be a lawyer, but that ultimately didn't help out much. CarolQuest Out of these episodes, this is probably the best one. I like Ms. Mummy and Gertie getting their chance to shine, even the small moment at the beginning of revisiting Punching Judy as K.O.'s usual babysitter. It was also kind of interesting to see Foxtail managing to play along with Carol for a bit to help hide from K.O. what is really going on. After thinking about it, this is probably what the secret was from Let's Take a Moment. She is working for P.O.I.N.T. again, but because she is somewhat aware that they're not what they used to be, and she doesn't want Mr. Gar to lose his business because of P.O.I.N.T... I do have two issues, though. 1: That "Mecha-Maw" seemed to take its time at the Glorb Tree. I thought it would have been gone by the time Gertie showed up. 2: Even though the secret seems to be revealed... the episode didn't make it seem like that big of a deal. I can't explain it, but even though the Glorb tree was important, the episode did not seem to treat the secret reveal as something special. It kind of felt like just another episode. Boxman Crashes Now this one, I can see why it hasn't gotten the best of reception. Let me first say that I did kind of enjoy this mainly because of Venomous and Fink. I love their interactions. I also kind of like how, thinking back to the previous episodes, this feels like the third part in a developing relationship. The first part is them having dinner together... essentially a "date." The second part is a party that culminates in Venomous essentially proposing to Boxman. The third, this episode, is where Venomous gets the angriest he's ever been at Boxman, essentially wondering why he ever allowed him into his life in the first place, and the fact that the professor was in a funk at the time doesn't help. It was only near the end where Boxman won Fink over by showing the rat his invention for her, and showed Venomous a good time of villains fighting heroes, that the professor then remembered why he had intrigue in Boxman in the first place. Though, I cant deny that Boxman was being more annoying than usual... but I kind of understand why. ^^; However, that ending... man, did they just basically say "We give up, we're going back to the original mold." Now, I'm not so much mad that they're going back to the status quo... to be frank, I kind of expected it. I'm more mad that it happened... so... EARLY! I would have at least waited until the end of the season, maybe next year, to let Boxman be the Boxmore boss again. There could have been more to the Lord Cowboy Darrell idea, but now that appears to have been thrown out the window. Many new weapons or robots, or even creatures will come out of this, because Venomous and Boxman appear to now be working closer than before... but still, this could have waited, or maybe it could have been a side project without pushing Boxman back in Boxmore. And with that said, I think my biggest problem with these episodes as a whole is that we pretty ended up back in square one. I'm not saying nothing was accomplished, but so much progression has been back-pedaled or not given proper treatment. Not to mention many topics we could have had discussions on are gone now. There is still K.O.'s father and is he Laserblast/Venomous/Shadowy Figure or not... and we could possibly also talk about what Foxtail is planning and what V n' B will do together, but the former has been discussed to death and the rest... just don't have that same spark to me. I hope this will turn out better later, because I still see potential, and I don't want it to be squandered. Category:Blog posts